Acceptance
by Mrs.JasperWhitlockHaleCullen
Summary: A.human. B gets raped at 16 and ended up pregnant. Bellas brother Jasper gets his girlfriend pregnant. 12 years later Bella and Jasper wanna date people, what will Amy B's daughter and Nadine J's daughter say? full summary inside. better than it sounds
1. news

**A/N: Here it is my first fan fiction. I will have updates once a week and if only if I have enough time I will most definitely update more often. Anyway here is my full summary.**

**Full Summary: **Bella and Jasper are brother and sister, when Bella was sixteen her boyfriend Mike raped her. She ended up pregnant; to help her out Jasper decides to get his girlfriend, Sarah pregnant and breaks up with her taking the baby. Jasper and his daughter, Nadine live with Bella and her daughter, Amy, in the city of New York. But one day when Jasper talks to his sister Bella and they decide that they will start dating **(A/N: not each other)** people, how will Nadine and Amy react? Will Jasper and Bella change their minds or ignore their kids pleads?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any characters except for Amy, Nadine, and Sarah.

**Bella P.O.V.:**

I was sleeping soundly until I heard my alarm clock blaring. I went downstairs and started on making coffee. As Jasper came down I started on breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I laughed. Jasper wasn't a morning person. He rolled his eyes and washed his hands. He started making a fruit salad. My brother and I loved to cook; our stepmom always told us that her step babies needed to know how to cook. Since both I and Jasper ended up becoming parents at an early age, we started a restaurant ten years ago when I was eighteen and he was nineteen. We started off with a small dinner and now we made it into a family restaurant. I continued with the pancakes and set them on the counter. Nadine and Amy came down they started setting the table; we had our routine memorized for a couple of years now.

"Good morning girls" Jasper and I said simultaneously.

"Good morning mom" Amy said.

"Good morning Aunt B." Nadine said.

"Hey, what about me?" Jazz asked pouting. The girls rolled their eyes and went to hug him. They left to the dinning room mean while Jazz and I got the rest of the stuff.

"Bella, I think its time." He whispered to me. I nodded and told the girls that breakfast was served. They started eating. As Jazz and I sat down he cleared his throat. The girls looked up knowing we had some type of news. They looked happy, they had been asking for pet dogs, and probably thought that we were going to finally say yes.

"Girls, Bella and I were talking and we have been thinking about seeing people, you know dating." He told them seriously. The girls' smiles dropped.

"WHAT?!?!" the girls shouted. In all the girls lives we haven't dated so we understand how this is hard for them to accept.

"Yes, we have been single for twelve years and all our time is devoted to you. Not that we regret you or that we don't want to spend time with you but me and Jazz need to date." I told them. Jazz nodded.

"We are not seeing anyone right now but-"Jazz was cut off by Nadine.

"NO, NO, NO, you can't do this!"She shouted, tears streaming down her angry face. Amy was mad too.

"We can and we will!" Jasper stated firmly.

"No one will date you. No one wants to date people that have kids that are sixteen years younger than them. Plus you guys are too old to date." Amy smirked. I was very angry.

"YOUNG LADY, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME OR YOUR UNCLE LIKE THAT!" I yelled. Jasper was also mad his face was flushed with anger.

"We are not too old to date. We are young; we aren't even in our thirties yet. So BOTH of you will respect BOTH of our wishes, we will not let our lives be ruled by two TWELVE year olds." Jasper said strictly.

"You just want to ruin our lives. You know if my mom and Amy's dad ever show up we will leave with them in a blink of an eye." Nadine said. She hit a sore spot.

"YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD. IF YOUR "MOM" AND "UNCLE" GAVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU DON'T YOU THINK THEY WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW? DON'T YOU THINK THEY WOULD AT LEAST SEE YOU EVERY WEEKEND? OR MAYBE EVEN CALL AT THE VERY LEAST DURING HOLIDAYS? DON'T YOU THINK? NO THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE FREAKING NAMES! AND IF THEY EVER SHOW UP THEY WONT EVEN SAY "IM SORRY" BEFORE I KICK THEM TO THE CRUB AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY CANT EVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN! AND THE ONLY PLACE YOU ARE GOING IS TO YOUR ROOM. **BOTH **OF YOU!" Jasper yelled. Wow even I was speechless. Jazz never yelled. But then again the girls never tried to control our lives.

"Fine, but you can't make us like anyone you bring home. EVER!" Amy shouted. They both shot us glares and stomped upstairs to their rooms.

"Well thank went bad," Jasper said.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically. We cleaned up and went upstairs to change. Since the girls were home schooled they studied back at the restaurant. I went upstairs to tell them to get ready.

"Whatever mom, I can't believe your making us study after what just happened." Amy said as we got into Jazz's car. I turned around and gave her a glare that she returned.

"Listen Amy Swan, you will treat me with full respect and don't glare at me." I said. Jasper was coming down, Nadine in tow. I guess that Nadine was glaring at Jazz also because the next thing you hear is,

"Nadine Swan, I told you that you will treat me with respect and nothing less. Stop acting like a brat because Bella and I were going to but both of you a dog if you accepted the news with respect, but now you can forget about it. In fact Amy, Nadine both of you give me your sidekick '09 and I-pod touches, now." Jasper said as he got into the car, the girls threw the electronics at the front seat. Jasper took the memory cards and sim cars out of the phones and up three miles away from the house he went up to a random telephone store and came outside, next three block away from the restaurant he threw the sidekicks and I-pods away. He told me he went to the telephone store to disconnect the sim cards and to get two very cheap, pre-paid phones. He handed the girls the pre-paid phones. Even I had to admit they were ugly. They stared at him in shock.

"Those are your new phones, enjoy." He smiled and parked the car, opening the restaurant without looking back.

"Get inside." I told the girls firmly. They were both crying.

_Oh boy, can this get any worse?_

**A/N: like it? Hate it? How about you review it please?**


	2. At Grandpa Charlie's

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2, if you have any suggestions or anything please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter two: **Behave!

**B.P.O.V.:**

The girls were mad all week. Today was Halloween and the girls finallycheery. I smiled to Jasper who seemed relived that they weren't mad yet. You had to add the yet. They sat down and I set a bacon, egg and cheese on a roll in front of them.

"Thank you," They said. I nodded and smiled at them. Jasper got up and gave them a kiss on the forehead and went into the closet to get their surprise costumes. The girls faces were filled with shock. They figured that since we were mad at them we wouldn't let them celebrate Halloween. All year they talked about wanting to be royal Queens and what not. Jasper and I thought that they were a little too old to be that, but ever since they saw the movie 'A princess Dairies' they have wanted to be princesses. Jasper found a dress that they designed and sent it to be made. He got two of them and then I went shopping for nice accessories. The girls had tears streaming down their faces. They were extremely happy that they got to dress up in one of their own creations. They got up and hugged us.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" They yelled. I motioned for them to follow me and we all went up to my room where I gave them each a gift bag that contained their accessories.**(A/N: everything on profile)**. I got them a gold medium size tiara, a delicate 'Black Hills Gold Family Tree Pendant'. It had Charlie's, Renee's, Jasper's, Mine and the girls birthstones. In the bottom it had Phil's and Gardenia's birth stones, Phil was my stepdad and Gardenia was our stepmom. Along with that I got them a bracelet that had the same birthstones and our names. And finally I got them a gold ring that had their birth stones and their names and birthdays on it. In the end the total was around $2680 **(A/N: I don't know how much it costs to have a dress made but I made it $600 each)**.

"Mom, Uncle J. we don't deserve all this" Amy said as she wiped her tears. Nadine and her came up to us and hugged us.

"Girls listen, yeah we had a misunderstanding, and sure we fought badly. But you girls have behaved throughout the year very well, never skipping home school or anything. You help at the restaurant and don't get paid. What you did last week was rude and you shouldn't have done it, but we understand because we went through it twice. When your grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee, divorced it was horrible. But when they told us that they wanted to see other people I felt like my world had fallen on top of me. Jazz was a mess also. And when we met Gardenia we hated her badly. We thought that she only wanted dad for his money. So three years later they got married and Jazz and I packed our bags and went to live with mom. Two months went by and she told us she had been seeing a man named Phil. Again we felt like the world had stopped and that everyone was out to get us. Two more months later when they got married we moved back to Charlie. And a year later we started to like our stepparents. Gardenia was there when Charlie freaked out that Jasper had 'knocked up' his girlfriend, and that I was raped. What I'm saying is that it's going to hurt. Bad, but that doesn't mean that at the end we are going to die unhappy. When me and Jasper start seeing people it's not like we expect you to like them but we would appreciate it if you don't bad mouth talk them or curse at them, like we did to our stepparents, okay?" I told them. They nodded and we went our separate ways to shower.

"Can I come in?" I knocked on the girls joined bathroom. They were already done, because we had two showers in there. They opened the door. They had a lot of make-up and things like that laid out.

"Aunt B, can you help us?" I nodded and made their hair into fancy looking French twists and put their tiaras on it. They put on their jewelry. I applied a little of blush, mascara and lip gloss on them and they helped me do my hair into soft wavy curls. The girls and I loved to dress up fancy even if we were only staying in the house. And since they were extremely pretty it was fun. They both had blue eyes and brown hair with random streaks of blonde. Since Mike was blonde and had blue eyes that's were Amy got it from, and Sarah had blue eyes and brown hair but Jazz had blonde hair. To say we were surprised that the girls' looked alike was an understatement you can practically say that they were twins. Jasper came in he was dressed in black slacks and a dark green button up, while I was dressed in a red knee length dress that hugged my curves perfectly.

"Ladies, may I escort you to Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Gardenia's house?" Jasper mocked bowed and said in a fake British accent. We laughed and followed him into his car. He closed the doors after us.

"How come you didn't tell us that we were going to grandpa's house?" Nadine asked.

"Nadine, Amy, we are going to your grandparents house." Jasper said.

"Ha, Ha your hilarious, dad." Nadine said sarcastically. Jasper grinned. I shook me head at my brother. He pulled into my dad's driveway. Jasper honked the horn and dad appeared at the door. The girls jumped out of the car and ran to hug their grandpa. My dad said he was too young to be a grandpa, he was 46.

"Granddaddy!" The girls yelled. He laughed and hugged them.

"How are my two favorite grandbabies?" He asked them.

"Fine, thank you, Grandpa did you buy us the new stereo we asked for?" Amy asked. I glared at her, they were raised to not ask family for gifts. Dad noticed my glare.

"Hey, Bells don't be such a party pooper! I can spoil my grand kiddies if I wanna. And yes I did I got you each one." He said. The girls hugged him again. They had him wrapped around their pinkies.

"Charlie, you can't hog my grandkids." Gardenia shouted from inside. We noticed it started to snow. It was cold in N.Y these days. We stepped inside. Inside I was stunned, on the couch sitting next to Gardenia was a handsome man. I would know him from anywhere, and along side of him was his wife.

"Emmett! Rose! We missed you" I exclaimed. Emmett was my cousin they lived in upstate and we haven't seen them since new years.

"Belly, Jazzy, you brought the two twins," Ever since Emmett first saw the girls he insisted that the doctor gave me one twin and Sarah the other and they kept our real babies. He was kidding of course, he would know he insisted he video tape the birth.

"Well, Edward should be here any minute now and Rosalie invited someone so why don't we just catch up?" Dad asked. I didn't know who Edward was but every time dad and I talked he would ask about my love life and then mention Edward. This is weird to me because he once told me that he would love for me to become a nun.

"Granddad can I use your laptop?" Amy asked. He nodded and smiled. Yup they defiantly have him wrapped around their finger.

"Look at my grandbabies! They don't need those costumes because they are natural princesses. They should live in a castle!" Charlie exclaimed. Nadine and Amy blushed.

"Oh stop it your making me blush." Amy said jokingly. We laughed as the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Monica! Who is this you brought along with you?" Rosalie opened the door.

"Hello, Rosalie, this is Mary." Monica said, she was a stuck up girl. No one liked her, she was only invited because she was dating Rosalie's brother, Mathew and Mathew insisted we invite her. But sometimes Mathew couldn't even stand her.

"Oh Monica, I've told you over and over don't call me Mary. Hi Rosalie I'm Alice. Thank you for having us." Alice chirped.

"Well Rosalie are you going to let us in or just stand there?" Monica said as they rounded the corner into the living room. I stood up and made my way over to them.

"Hello Monica you know everyone do take a seat. Hi Alice, I'm Rose's cousin-in-law, Bella. This is my brother Jasper, my daughter Amy, and my niece Nadine." I introduced the people she didn't know. She shook my hand and said hello to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for having me on such a short notice." She said.

"It's not a problem, the more the merrier." Gardenia said warmly.

"Yea, yea it's a pleasure to have her and what not, hi Jazzy-po." Monica said. Monica has been after my brother for many years, when we introduced Nadine to her, she told Nadine that she would love to be her stepmother.

"Monica," Jasper nodded, "Hello Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you," he kissed the back of her hand. Alice giggled and blushed. The door bell rang and I went to get it. I was shocked at who was standing there.

**A/N: CLIFY! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Are you okay?

**A/N: who's at the door?!?**

**Disclaimer: everyone knows I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 3: okay**

**B.P.O.V.:**

**Last on chprt 2: **_The door bell rang and I went to get it. I was shocked at who was standing there_.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Charlie invited me over." A green eyed God told me. I couldn't even talk he was gorgeous!

"Oh, yeah dad said you were going to come, thank you for coming, umm, I'm Bella." I introduced myself as I let him in. He was wearing gray slacks and a red button up, his bronze hair looked like he just woke up, it made him all the more attractive.

"Pleasure's all mine, Bella." He kissed the back of my hand. I blushed of course. I nodded once and led him into the living room. He took a seat on the couch.

"Well you already know Charlie, so this is Jasper, my brother, his daughter, Nadine, my daughter Amy, Emmett my cousin and his wife Rose. And Alice a friend, lastly, Monica _girlfriend _of Mathew Rose's brother." I put an emphasis on girlfriend so that she wouldn't go all over Edward. I was strangely protective of him. I liked him, maybe more than I should. I took a look at Edward who looked upset. Maybe something at work went wrong. I served everyone their food and took a seat in between Amy and Nadine who immediately started talking to me about the stereos they had gotten. Edward excused himself and went outside. I followed him out.

**E.P.O.V. (B/C we all know you want his P.O.V.)**

I can't believe this! She's married and she has a child! Why would Charlie want me to date her? Did he not like his son-in-law? Was her husband mistreating her? That last thought got me mad. Why was I so protective of her? I've never felt this way before. I excused myself and sat on the porch swing. It had to be at least ten minutes later that I heard soft footsteps.

"Hey, Edward, are you okay? You kind of left there and I was worried." Her sweet smooth voice told me. I looked up she looked like an angel.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just a headache." I lied. She didn't believe it.

"I know you're lying, can you tell me why? Did we do something?" She asked. Her eyes were full with genuine concern.

"Umm, well it's stupid, it doesn't matter. You should go inside and enjoy the rest of your Halloween." I told her, by now she was sitting next to me.

"Edward, I know we don't know each other very well but I care a lot about you so I want to know what is wrong. Normally I don't push this far but I feel like I did something." She told me honestly. I sighed.

"When I first started working with Charlie down at the station, all he talked about was his granddaughters and his kids. He kept telling me about his daughter and I was excited to meet her you know? I haven't dated in a long time. And well-" I started but she interrupted me.

"And I'm not what you expect? I'm not pretty? What I knew I was the disappointment-" I interrupted her this time.

"She has a child." I said. "She's probably married."

"I'm not. I am very much single." She blushed. I loved her blush. I looked away.

"I feel stupid." I told her. She rubbed my arm in a comfortable manner.

"Don't, it's not like Charlie ever told you that I wasn't or that I was. And many people make that assumption. It doesn't bother me. I'm a single mother who hasn't dated anyone in twelve years." She told me.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to make quick assumption." I apologized. I wanted to know more about her. I needed to know more about her.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" I blurted out. Oh well I said it no turning back now.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But for now we should go inside." She started to get up and I followed behind her. Her daughter Amy was staring at us. I sat next to her and she smiled at me.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" She asked.

"The sky?" I joked; she laughed and shook her head.

"I meant what are you up to?" she rephrased her question.

"Um, well nothing much, you?" I asked her.

"Well, I happened to be walking by and heard you ask my mom out." She told me, I heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you not want me to go out with your mom?" I asked. _Please don't say no._

"Well, Liz told me that no one wants to go out with a single mother and that if they do its cuz they want something in return. And that I won't be a good enough stepdaughter." She told me.

"I really like your mom, she is a nice woman, and I'm sure you are a great daughter, who is Liz?" I told her. She hesitated.

"Liz Denali is Tanya Denali's daughter, they live a couple houses down from the house." She told me as Nadine joined us.

"Oh, ughh Liz Denali is a bitch. I hate her, she told me that my mom left me because she knew I was going to grow up to be an ugly witch, and that she's lucky she left on time." Nadine said.

"Yeah, and she told my mom that she's not surprise about what happened between her and Michael." Amy said.

"Who is Michael?" I asked. I saw a flash of anger go through the girls' eyes.

"Michael is the man that raped my mother and she ended up pregnant with me, I don't know his last name all I know is that he was my mom's boyfriend when she was 16 and when he raped her she left him." Amy said.

"And when my dad found out he didn't want Aunt B to go through this alone so he 'accidentally' got his girlfriend Sarah pregnant and talked her out of abortion, she thought that they were going to give me up for adoption, and when my dad said he wanted to keep me, she told him he had to chose between her or me, he chose me!" Nadine informed me.

"Girls it's time to go!" Jasper called. They got up.

"It was nice to meet you Edward. I'll make sure my mom is ready at 7." Amy said, well I guess she decided what time the date was going to be at.

"Sure Amy, have a good night, you too Nadine." I waved at them. They ran off to hug their grandfather and kiss him goodnight.

"Hey Bells, Jazz make sure you bring the girls by tomorrow night around six and pack them a bag." Charlie said.

"But grandpa I have to-"Amy started but Charlie interrupted her.

"Oh well I guess you don't want to go to American girl with your Grandpa." He said fake pouting.

"No! I do forget it I'm staying with Grandpa! Can I stay tonight too? Please?" she said.

"No Amy your grandfather has to go into the station early tomorrow. Absolutely not!" Bella said firmly.

"Aw come on Bells look at her sweet face." Charlie said. Bella shook her head.

"Amy did you do all your homework?" Bella asked. Amy shook her head.

"If you don't finish then you can't come tomorrow. Let's go." Bella said. Amy nodded and whispered something into Charlie's ear. Charlie grinned and slipped her an envelope.

"Okay bye Grandpa, bye Grandma, Bye Aunt Rosy, Bye Uncle Teddy bear, and Bye Monica." She waved. She came up to me and hugged me I returned the hug. Alice got up saying that she was going to ride home with them. Once they left Charlie asked me if I had asked Bella out, when I said yes he smiled and patted me on the back.

"Well I really have to go now Charlie, see you at the station tomorrow." I waved.

"Bye son, take care, and take care of Bella and my princess you hear." He said I nodded and left. Since Emmett and Rose lived in upstate they were going to stay the night.

_Today was a good day. _I thought as I headed off to sleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE OFTEN!!! PRETTY PLEASE? I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Dad?

**A/N: okay so I am very disappointed about not getting any reviews! I feel like my story isn't good enough. But anyway tell me is it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 4: **Date? Girl?

**B.P.O.V.:**

"Good morning people." Nadine said as she walked into to room. We all nodded at her. We were extremely tired from yesterday's mini party. I poured her a bowl of cereal. She sat down and began to eat it.

"So mom, I hear you got a hot date tonight." Amy smirked. I was shocked I didn't think she would be so okay with me dating.

"And you don't mind?" I asked still shocked. She shook her head.

"It's not like he's going to ever be my dad right? I mean come on its only one tiny date. Just two friends going to dinner." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Amy I want you to know that it could turn into something more. You know I could start dating him exclusively. And I want you to know that if it comes down to that I'm not going to ask your permission." I told her.

"Yeah mom, whatever." She rolled her eyes "Plus Edward is s cool guy."

"Okay so go pack a bag your spending the weekend with Grandma Renee." I told her.

"NO! Yesterday you told me I could spend the night with Grandpa Charlie! Come 'on mom! Granddad already said yes! Please? And it's not fair that only Nadine will go with them!" she whinnied.

"Amy. Please you haven't seen Renee in months!" I told her. She shook her head.

"I wanna go with Grandpa!" She begged.

"Fine! Just go pack your bag!" I threw my arms up in defeat. She smiled and handed me the house phone, I dialed.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi mom." I greeted her.

"Oh Bella! Is my grandbaby on the way?" She asked. She always knew how to make me feel guilty.

"Umm, mom, she came down with the flu." I faked.

"OH! Don't worry I will tell Phil to go get some Tylenol." She insisted.

"No mom she can't go all the way upstate." I told her. "Next week why don't you come down?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't you know how Ester is. He won't want to bring down Calrie and Rebecca. He is not to fond of Jasper you know." She said.

"Oh so is that how it is? You're going to pick your stepson, stepdaughter-in-law and their children over us?" I said mad.

"Oh, honey it is not like I love them more, it's just that it's better if you and the girls come up here. Ooo, but not Jasper. Ester doesn't want him to come." She said. I shook my head

"No mom, we did that for spring vacation, and I will not leave my brother here alone _again_." I told her sternly.

"But Bella! I have a right to see my grandchildren. So bring them up here." She told me.

"No. that's finial if you wanna come then come if you don't then, don't but I am not going to chose between my brother and Ester. If it came down to that I would chose Jasper without thinking about it. And I don't know why you act like that mom. Dad and Gardenia never tell me to leave when Chelsea and Melissa are over with their families. We all take family road trips even _Jasper _comes. So if you don't want all of us then have fun with your step family." I ranted.

"Bella, I only want to make everyone happy." She said softly.

"Mom did you think about Jasper being happy? Anyway I have to go pack Amy's bags." I said.

"Oh so she is coming." I rolled my eyes.

"No the girls are going to Charlie's." I said and hung up the phone. I went outside and saw Edward sitting on the porch with Amy.

"Oh, Hi Edward. Umm, I thought the date was at night?" I asked.

"Hi Bella, yeah but it turns out I have the night shift so I wanted to see if you were busy but if you have to go somewhere I can leave…" he said.

"No! I just have to drop off Amy." I said blushing. He smiled.

"Okay, I drive." He opened the back door for Amy and closed it after her Amy said thank you and he did the same with me.

"So to Charlie's?" he asked. Amy smiled and nodded. My dad's house was like heaven on earth for the girls.

"Amy if Grandma Renee calls you or Charlie tell her that I said to call me and to stop bothering until she realizes that she's being a bitch." I told her, she looked shocked but nodded.

**Two hours later…**

"Table for two?" The hostess asked eyeing Edward more than necessary.

"Yea please." I said a hint of attitude in my voice. She looked at me and I rolled my eyes. She turned around and led us to the back. Edward pulled my chair out for me and smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled again.

"My name is Haley, would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Um, two cokes please." She nodded and wrote that down.

"So tell me about yourself." Edward asked.

"Okay, my brother Jasper and I were born in Texas, but we don't have the southern accent, which is weird. When I was ten we moved to Virginia and then when I was twelve my parents divorced." I said.

"And when did you come here?" He asked truly interested. I waited until the waitress came back, took our order and left.

"Well when my parents divorced Jas and I left with my dad and lived in Michigan one year later we left with my mom because my dad remarried and when my mom remarried we came here to New York with my dad. By then I was fifteen, one year later I had Amy." I said. "What about you? What is Edward Cullen's life like?" he paused until the waitress left our food.

"Well, I was born in New Jersey. When I was five my dad left my mom and we moved to California, when I turned eighteen I went to Dartmouth and then went to live with Carlisle, who my mom married when I was ten, and my mom to New York." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking why did your dad leave?" I asked.

"He left because he didn't want to be trapped with a girl and their kid. His last words were 'I won't leave Kim for you' Kim was his secret lover." He said.

"Oh, I am sorry. My parents divorced because Renee cheated on my dad and then she told him that it was going to happen sooner or later and his last words to her was 'sorry I wasted your time, but I won't regret you' and three days later he came gathered his things and ours and two more days later he came back for me and Jas while my mom was out with Phil." I said.

"Charlie is a good man. He is not selfish. He is a great chief of police." He said.

"Yeah I love my dad. What do you do?" I only knew that his job was something like dads.

"I am just a regular police officer." He said. I nodded.

"You own a restaurant right?" he asked.

"Yeah, It's near downtown, it's called 'Jaslleamdine' it's a good job, and Jasper also owns it." I explained he nodded. Haley returned.

"Would you like your check?" she asked. Edward nodded and took out a bill he gave it to her and she gave him a copy of the receipt and winks. I peek at the bill it had her number on it. He wrote 'no thank you' on it and left it along with a five. I laughed that he responded instead of just throwing it out. He drove me home and walked me up the stairs. He kissed my cheek and left. I walked inside and sighed. The house was empty Jasper had gone to a nearby club with Alice _Of course _I thought. I wasn't surprised when I found out. I knew things were turning good _finally._

**A/N: I was going to end it here but you got lucky.**

**Two months later…**

E.P.O.V.:

"Hey babe." I greeted Bella as she called me to the station. I asked her to be my girlfriend afterone month of seeing each other. Amy wasn't too keen on her mom dating me but yeah she got over it and is nice to me now.

"Hi Edward! Are you going to come over tonight for dinner or is it going to be a long night?" She asked.

"I'll stop by around six. And I want to take my two favorite girls out to dinner so make sure your ready." I said. I enjoyed spoiling them, at first they didn't like it a lot, then Amy didn't mind at all, but sometimes Bella doesn't want to accept expensive things. Since it is December that means Christmas is coming and I got no idea what to get them.

"Okay, I'll tell Amy bye!" Her beautiful voice said.

"Bye baby." She hung up and I got up. It was five thirty; I called to make reservations at Olive Garden and went home. I took a shower, changed, brushed my teeth, got my wallet and keys and made my way outside to Bella's house. I went got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey Eddie!" Amy hugged me, I only let her, and Nadine and Bella call me that.

"Hey there kiddy." I laughed because that name annoyed her. Bella came out and kissed me she was wearing a brown knee length wavy skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. Amy was wearing a long flowy white ankle length skirt and a dark blue long sleeved they put on their coats and each hooked their arms through mine on either side. I walked them to the car and opened their doors and got into my side. I made my way to Olive Garden. Ten minutes of random chatter we got there. It was Amy's favorite restaurant and she ran inside.

"Table for Cullen please." She said. The hostess looked at her.

"Where are your parents?" she asked as we reached them.

"Right there!" Amy pointed at us. The hostess look shocked, by the fact that both me and Bella looked too young to have a twelve year old.

"Hello, table for three under Cullen." I repeated. The hostess was making me feel uncomfortable. Amy's smiled disappeared.

"Hello can you take us to our table? Like now?" she asked. The hostess snapped out of it and led us to a table in the back. I pulled out their chairs and took my own. We order our usual. As the hostess left Bella stiffened. I looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled a weak smile.

"Hey Edward guess what I found out?" Amy asked. I turned to her and nodded for her to continue.

"I heard that it was your birthday tomorrow!" She said. I froze and Bella turned to look at me eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yea, umm, I, umm, yea, my birthday is tomorrow, December the eleventh." I admitted. Amy smirked and took out a bag. _Oh no!_

"That's right! So I bought you a gift!" she exclaimed. She handed me the bag and urged me to open it. What I found inside shocked me.

"Amy what does this mean?" I asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"It means that I want to be able to call you 'dad', I've never had a dad before and you're the only guy I think fits best for that job." She said. Inside the bag was a picture of Bella, Amy and I at Charlie's house on thanksgiving around the frame it said 'World's greatest dad'. She got up and hugged me.

"Thank you it means a lot to me." I told her. Bella was silently crying, but smiling. She also got up and hugged me. I called the waitress over.

"Yes?" she batted her eyes at me.

"My **dad and mom** would like for you to wrap the food and bring it back please." Amy answered for me.

"Fine." She said. She brought back the food I paid her and took the girls over to my place, since we didn't eat at the restaurant we were going to eat at my house. We took the food into my home office were we watched 'My sisters Keeper' and ate. After that movie we all squished ourselves into the recliner and watched 'The outsiders'. Soon Bella fell asleep, I moved her to my bed and went back to Amy.

"So you don't mind me calling you dad?" she asked.

"No." I said as the doorbell rang.

"Who comes at eleven at the night?" Amy asked. I shrugged and went to get the door.

"Hello is Isabella here?" the man at the door asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked stepping outside, closing the door behind me.

"I need to talk to her, it's important." He said.

"Wait here." I opened the door and told Amy to get Bella. Bella came down and smiled at me. Her smile disappeared as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"Edward what is he doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know who he is, he said that he need to talk to you and that it was important." I told her.

"Okay," she turned to the man. "What the hell are you doing here? You know I should call the police? Get out of here!" she demanded.

"Bella, sweetie it was all a misunderstanding." He said.

"Mike leave NOW!" she yelled.

"Fine but don't think that you're going to keep the brat. I should take her away from you! Make sure you don't have her anymore!" Mike yelled back as he left.

"Bella who was that?" I asked her. She looked at me her face still running with tears.

"The man that raped me." She said

_**A/N: there you go. Chprt 4. I am not going to write for a while but the sooner you review the sooner I write.**_


	5. Day out

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, only Stephanie Meyer does.**

**B.P.O.V:**

"The man that raped me." I said. Edward was frozen in place. Amy came into the living room and sat on the recliner.

"Mom what happened?" She asked. I shook my head. Edward looked at me.

"Babe we have to tell her, what if he shows up again and she's alone?" Edward asked. I nodded and motioned for him to tell her I was still in shock. I had not seen Mike since the day I broke up with him. And I never dreamed to see him again. I knew he had a wife and three kids that much I found out from Jasper who he saw when he went to Texas last spring vacation while we went upstate. We hadn't worried seeing as he was in Texas and us in New York.

"Amy, the man that was at the door, he was…your biological father." Edward said. Amy looked shocked. I barely ever told her about Mike. All she knew was that he raped me and that I broke up with him.

"What!?! That can't be…no…I…no!" She was shaking. "Mom I'm scared." Edward opened his arms and she clung to him. He started whispering soothing words in her ear, soon she fell asleep. He carried her into his room and I followed him. As he laid Amy down I lay down too, and Edward lay in the middle of us. He wrapped his arms around us and kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be okay; I won't let him do anything to either of you." Edward promised his eyes full with determination. I nodded and kiss him.

"Thank you Edward." I said sincerely. He smiled at me.

"I love you Bella." He said, I was shocked but smiled back. I loved him too with all my heart.

"I love you too Edward." I said strongly. He kissed me and smiled a heart breaking smile.

"Goodnight Baby." I said.

"Goodnight angel." He said sleepily.

**Next morning:**

Amy P.O.V:

When I woke up everyone was still asleep. I tried to process what dad told me yesterday. He said that the man that raped my mom had come here. He was so near us and I didn't know. I had taken a small look at him all I saw was his blonde hair and the top of his head. The rest of him was covered by the door. I was relieved that I didn't see all of him; I didn't want to see how much I looked like him.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Edward whispered, mom was sleeping.

"Yeah why?" I asked he look like he didn't believe me.

"You're shaking Amy." He said I hadn't noticed that I was shaking. I was scared but I didn't want to admit it. I was scared that Mike might do something to us. I didn't know what he was capable of doing, and I don't want to find out.

"Oh sorry," I apologized weakly. He shook his head.

"Don't apologize Amy, it is okay to be scared. And it is okay to show it too." He whispered. I nodded silently.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded again. We both got up; he wrapped the covers tighter around mom, and then grabbed two big blankets and took them with him. I followed him downstairs, he made eggs and we ate them wrapped around the blankets. Then we went to get dressed, mom was awake and when we went back downstairs she was ready also. On Sundays Edward liked to go to church so that was where we were going. We made our way inside the church mom and dad holding hands and smiling. As we were leaving the church I heard two people I knew all so well, it was Liz Denali.

"He is only using them, probably going to leave them soon." She said to her cousin, Kayla.

"Yea, I mean come on really? He could do so much better." Kayla replied as they climbed into their parent's car.

"Where are we going now?" Mom asked. Edward looked at me.

"I don't know, Amy do you want to go anywhere?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Okay so I have an idea." He said as he started the car. He drove to an unfamiliar place and parked the car. We got out and he led us to a small little house.

"Amy this is mostly for you. This place is a shelter for homeless animals." He said. I understood, he was going to get me a dog! Nadine had gotten two, two weeks ago. She has a golden retriever and a yellow lab. They were just months old. She was upset about Uncle J dating Alice so he got her them to cheer her up. Right now they went to Florida to visit Alice's family for three weeks. They are coming back two days before Christmas.

"Edward, I don't think getting a dog is a good idea, I mean Nadine already has two and I am pretty sure that another one will be too many at home." Mom said. Ugh trust mom to ruin this.

"Baby, it won't crowd anything, anyway they can stay at my house." Dad said. Yay!

"They?" Mom asked.

"Yea, if Nadine got two dogs why can't Amy?" He asked. Mom shook her head but she knew better than to argue, it was two against one.

"Yay! Okay lets go pick them!" I said excitedly. We went inside. There were all different types of dogs; each had their own big cages.

"Wow." I said, dad laughed, and mom went to sit in the waiting room. She wasn't much of an animal person so she stayed there while I and dad went through the doors and into the office.

"Welcome to our adoption center!" a cheery old lady said as we walked inside.

"Hello, ma'am." Dad greeted her back.

"I take it you want to adopt a pet?" She asked. I nodded and she gave us a packet of forms. While dad filled them out I just sat and read all the posters about homeless dogs. Once he was done we stood up and walked into the other room that was filled with a bunch of dogs. I wanted a German shepherd and a Siberian husky. There were plenty of those. I went to the back and found two of them the tags said that they were both two years old and both male. I took the tags over to my dad who also had two tags in his hands.

"What did you chose?" He asked. I showed him the tags and he nodded and showed me his. He had a Rottweiler and a boxer tags.

"Okay so let's take these up front." He said.

"Wait, we're getting all four?" I asked shocked. He nodded. _WOW._

"Ma'am we chose the dogs." He told the lady, she nodded and took our tags she gave them to a man behind her and he brought the dogs inside. I chose out the leashes and body collars and toys, food etc.

We went back to the waiting place were mom was reading a magazine. She looked up as we reached her.

_"Four dogs?! _You had to get four dogs?" she asked. I nodded and Edward smiled.

"Oh lord, one dog was enough." She said. Dad smiled and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and kissed him. Once we were in the car we headed home.

"Amy, I talked to Renee, you and Nadine are going over there and then your grandmother and everyone is coming down. If Ester talks about your uncle, tell him to shut his trap and mind his own business. Phil and Renee are coming for you tomorrow morning." Mom said. Dad brought the stuff inside and put everything away.

"Come on lets go eat!" Dad said.

**The next morning:**

**E.P.O.V:**

Beep, Beep, Beep…

"Ugh!" I turned around and turned off the alarm clock. Bella was already up and Amy was taking a shower. I went downstairs and took a shower in the downstairs bathroom. I put on my police uniform and made a quick breakfast. Bella and Amy came down and began eating. Amy looked upset.

"What happened Amy?" I asked.

"I don't want to go." She complained. Bella shook her head.

"No. you are going, last time I lied to Renee but now you're going. For two weeks. And that's final." Bella said as someone knocked on the door. I went to go get it. Outside stood a man and a woman.

"Hello. I am Renee and this is Ester, my son." Renee introduced herself.

"I am Edward Cullen, come in please." I said. They went inside and I closed the door.

"Babe! Your mom is here." I called to Bella. She came out and hugged her mom and nodded to Ester.

"Mom, Ester where is Phil?" Bella asked.

"Oh he couldn't make it and you know how I get lost easily so I asked Ester to bring me. Where are my grandchildren?" Renee asked.

"Amy is in the kitchen and Nadine is in Florida. She will fly up for one week and then fly back down. Amy is only staying two weeks, a day over that and I will personally go all the way to upstate and get her." Bella threaten. Renee smiled and called Amy down.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Amy said as I walked her to the car. I closed the door behind her and waved as the car disappeared.

"Do you have work today?" I asked Bella. She shook her head.

"No, Jasper said that we should close it and renovate it so I am off work for a week and then I am going to go to my Aunt Jasmine's restaurant until my restaurant is renovated because she wants to go to Europe for a vacation so I offered." She explained. I nodded I still had thirty minutes till I had to go to the station. I kissed Bella and soon we made it to the couch with her straddling me and her hands in my hair. We parted for air. Ten minutes later we finished making out and I grabbed my stuff. As Bella walked me to my cruiser.

"We have two whole weeks." She told me.

**A/N: that's chprt 5! Review and I will update soon.**


End file.
